The present invention relates to a ball hitting sports tool such as, for example, a golf club, tennis racket and baseball bat.
Since this kind of sports tool has a ball hitting part and a gripping part which are continuously integrated and a thrown or hit ball or a stationary placed ball is powerfully hit by the ball hitting part, a large shock is conducted to a hand or hands of a player holding the grip part and a hand or arm of a player will occasionally be hurt or damaged. Particularly, if a ball is not properly hit at its center by the tool, a shock wave oscillates so as to be increased and is conducted to the player's hand, thus bring about a risk of injury or damage to his hand or arm.
Of this kind of the ball hitting sports tool, some types of tennis rackets and golf clubs have a grip part which is made hollow to reduce the weight. However, this type of the sports tool has a problem that a shock wave produced at the ball hitting part will continue for a long period of time as vibration. However, if the grip and the ball hitting part are made solid to solve the above problem, a problem will arise that the sports tool will be heavier and cannot be easily swung by a player.